In the apparatus as disclosed in my said prior application, the pressure rollers have smooth rims and it is possible for the pressure rollers to slide off the flanges so that a defective joint is produced between the heat-insulating bars and the structural metal sections.
It is the object of the invention to improve my prior apparatus in such a manner that the pressure rollers steadily and without fail bear against the flanges throughout the formation of the structural section assembly.